ECW Championship
O foi um título mundial de wrestling profissional originalmente usado na promoção Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) e, mais tarde na World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Foi o título original da promoção ECW, desmembrado do NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Foi estabelecido sob a ECW em 1994, mas foi originalmente introduzido em 1992 pela precursora da promoção, Eastern Championship Wrestling. O campeão inaugural foi Jimmy Snuka. O título foi desativado em 2001, quando a ECW faliu. A ECW foi comprada pela WWE dois anos depois, durante o verão de 2003. Em 2006, a WWE reativou o cinturão como o título mundial de sua recém-criada divisão ECW. Foi o título mundial concorrentemente ativo na promoção, complementando o WWE Championship (RAW) e o World Heavyweight Championship (Smackdown) as outras duas divisões da promoção. O apareceu brevemente como o único título mundial da marca Raw em 2008, como resultado do draft daquele ano. Quando a WWE desativou a divisão ECW em 2010, o cinturão foi posteriormente aposentado junto com a mesma com Ezekiel Jackson como o campeão final. História Origem :ver também: NWA World Title Tournament O ECW World Heavyweight Championship foi introduzido originalmente em 1992 como NWA-ECW Heavyweight Championship com Jimmy Snuka se tornando o campeão inaugural em 25 de abril. No entanto, sua origem é atribuída a eventos que começaram na National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), uma organização com muitas promoções como membros ECW World Heavyweight Title Wrestling-Titles. Retrieved 2007-06-13. No início da década de 1990, a Eastern Championship Wrestling (ECW) era um dos membros da NWA e em 1994, o NWA World Heavyweight Championship, o título mundial da NWA, estava vago. Consequentemente, um torneio foi organizado para coroar um novo campeão NWA World Title Tournament Pro Wrestling HistoryHistory of ECW World Title. Em 27 de Agosto, o NWA-ECW Heavyweight Champion, Shane Douglas derrotou 2 Cold Scorpio nas finais para conquistar o título. No entanto, Douglas imediatamente abandonou o NWA World Heavyweight Championship, e em vez disso, proclamou-se o novo ECW World Heavyweight Champion. A ECW subsequentemente se separou da NWA e se tornou Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW). O ECW World Heavyweight Championship foi assim estabelecido, desmembrado do título da NWA. Permaneceu ativo até 11 de abril de 2001, quando a ECW fechou e a World Wrestling Entertainment comprou seus ativos. Reativação Em 2005 a WWE começou a reintroduzir a ECW através do conteúdo da videoteca da ECW e de uma série de livros que incluíam o lançamento do documentário The Rise and Fall of ECW. Com o interesse aumentado e rejuvenescido na franquia da ECW, a WWE organizou o ECW One Night Stand em 12 de junho, um evento de reunião que contou com ex-Wrestlers da ECW. Devido ao sucesso financeiro e crítico da produção, a WWE produziu o segundo One Night Stand da ECW em 11 de junho de 2006, que serviu como o principal evento no relançamento da franquia ECW como uma terceira divisão da WWE, complementar e rivalizar com RAW e SmackdownWWE Brings ECW to Sci-fi. Em 13 de junho, Paul Heyman, ex-proprietário da ECW e recém nomeado General Manager da ECW, re-comissionou o ECW World Heavyweight Championship para ser o título mundial da divisão e premiu Rob Van Dam com o cinturão como recompensa pelo resultado da conquista do WWE Championship no One Night Stand 2006 sobre John Cena. Heyman tinha originalmente afirmado que o WWE Championship ou o World Heavyweight Championship "se tornariam" o ECW World Heavyweight Championship se um concorrente designado para a ECW se tornasse WWE Champion ou World Heavyweight Champion no evento http://www.onlineworldofwrestling.com/results/raw/060605.html. No entanto, Rob Van Dam declarou mais tarde que ele iria defender os dois títulos ao mesmo tempo. O título ficou conhecido como o ECW World Heavyweight Title em junho de 2006, e mais tarde simplesmente como o ECW Championship em agosto de 2007. Brand Extension Após os eventos da Brand extension da WWE, foi criado um Draft anual, no qual membros selecionados plantel principal da promoção seriam sorteados aleatoriamente e transferidos de uma divisão para outra. A ECW foi revivida como uma terceira divisão em 2006 para rivalizar com RAW e Smackdown e continuou a operar até 16 de fevereiro de 2010, tornando o título inativo mais uma vez. Reinados :ver artigo principal Histórico de Campeões do No total, houveram 49 reinados do divididos entre 32 indivíduos. O campeão inaugural foi Jimmy Snuka, que ganhou o título ao derrotar Salvatore Bellomo em abril de 1992. The Sandman tem mais reinados, com cinco. Shane Douglas, em seu quarto reinado, teve o reinado mais longo da história do título, que durou 406 dias. Enquanto Ezequiel Jackson, em seu primeiro e único reinado, teve o menor de todos já que o título foi aposentado imediatamente após sua conquistaPrimeiro e único reinado de Ezequiel Jackson com o CAGEMATCH.net. Jackson é também reconhecido como o campeão final, mas detém o menor reinado aos 3 minutos. O segundo reinado de Christian foi o mais longo dentro da WWE com 205 diasSegundo reinado de Christian com o CAGEMATCH.net Designs Antigos ECW Championship v1.jpg|NWA-ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1992-1996) ECW Championship v2.jpg|ECW World Championship (1996-1998) ECW Championship v3.jpg|ECW World Championship (1998-2001) ECW Championship v4.jpg|WWE ECW Championship (2008-2010) Ver também *ECW World Tag Team Championship *ECW World Television Championship *NWA World Heavyweight Championship *WCW World Heavyweight Championship Links externos * (original) na CAGEMATCH.net * (WWE) na CAGEMATCH.net Referências Categoria:Championships Categoria:Titles Desativados Categoria:World Titles Categoria:ECW Championships Categoria:WWE Championships